Clashing Thunder
by AlphaRidley
Summary: Everything at Popstar was peaceful. That is until a certain enemy came back for revenge. Can Kirby, Meta Knight and his friend Darkflame defeat the monster once and for all? Or will they fail and let Popstar fall into destruction? A collaboration with Scizor X. Female Kirby X Meta Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Icey: this is collaboration with Scizor X, Darkflame is his, and Nerka is mine. I wrote this chapter, he'll write the next one, so on and so forth.**

"The time has come; Kirby will not defeat me this time." The Demonbeast known as Kracko said to his companion as they gazed down upon Popstar.

Kracko looked like a giant cloud with an eye and 18 spikes that generated and shot wicked lightning bolts at its foes.

Kracko took his eye off of Popstar for a moment to look at his companion.

His companion was a spinoff of Wolfwrath created in his own image by the electricity he wields.

"Are you ready for this Nerka?" the giant cloud asked.

Nerka's eyes glowed brightly for a few seconds. "Am I **ever**." She replied.

~Dreamland~

It was a wondrous day in dreamland, the sun was out, the birds were singing. It was a day of which few could compare... Until they came...

They appeared seemingly out of thin air, letting loose lightning bolts and dark fire (Nerka can also use dark fire) upon the landscape of Dreamland.

"I will obliterate you all!" Nerka laughed as she fired a burst of her dark fire at Kirby, only for Meta Knight and some other random knight with black armor and a black cape to block the attack with their swords.

"Well well if it isn't the infamous Meta Knight!" Nerka sneered. "Come to save your girlfriend from death have you?" Nerka said glancing at Kirby momentarily.

Meta Knight just glared at her.

(A/N: Dark fire is extremely hot, it's about as hot as lava only in a fire form.)

"Oh please. Like we will lose to a mutt like you." Darkflame said sarcastically.

"You think I'm a mutt?" Nerka asked as she roared with laughter. "Then your obviously ignorant of Meta Knight's past with the Demonbeast known as Wolfwrath!" she added as Dark matter surrounded the spikes that were right behind her shoulder blades.

Meta knights eyes turned green as he remembered the fight he had long ago with Wolfwrath.

"What is she talking about Master Meta Knight?" Darkflame asked, obviously confused.

He also raised his sword, ready to defend Meta Knight and Kirby if he had to.

"That is something for another time." Meta said, not taking his eyes off of Nerka. "For now, we need to defeat this Demonbeast."

Nerka laughed again. "As if! You may be strong Meta Knight, but you still lost to Wolfwrath! And I'm way stronger than he ever was!"

Meta Knight scowled. "Then prove it by defeating us." He replied.

"You should be careful what you wish for Meta Knight! Because you just might get it!" Nerka roared as she started to launch balls of Dark fire their way.

"Oh no. I'm terrified of fireballs" Darkflame said sarcastically again as he  
began dodging the fireballs.

Nerka stopped launching Dark fire for a moment to study Darkflame through her thermal vision eyes. "Do you even know what Dark fire is?" She asked him.

"Of course I do!" Darkflame replied as he dodged another dark fireball.

Nerka raised an eyebrow (or lack thereof) as if wondering if he was telling the truth. "Then you should know that even one Dark fireball can melt your fancy armor." She said.

Raising herself onto hey hind legs Nerka shot rapid fire Dark fireballs around everyone in a circle. Making a ring of fire around them and herself. "Just like my ancestor before me I have the ability to make myself stronger, so let's see what you three can do to someone who never runs out of power, shall we?"

Meta Knight pointed Galaxia at Nerka, "And you should know that Galaxia here has the opposite attribute to Dark fire, making it your weakness!" Meta Knight replied.

"Meta Knight, can Kirby swallow the fire and become Fire Kirby?" Darkflame  
whispered low so Nerka couldn't hear.

Nerka narrowed her eyes as the knight whispered something in Meta Knight's ear.

"No, Dark fire is too hot, it would scald the inside of her bottomless stomach, and even if she could, the fire she would shoot would just make the wolf stronger." Meta Knight whispered back.

"Can't you jump over it?" Darkflame whispered.

"I could, but she'd be able to hit me pretty easily if I did that." Meta Knight said. "Plus, I'd have to take Kirby with me as she can't jump as fast as I can, which almost guarantees the wolf a hit on her.

"Great...what can we do?" Darkflame asked (still whispering).

"You can guard me while Kirby and i make our escape, we'll get Dynablade to come and help us." Meta knight said as he picked Kirby up and jumped into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Nerka roared, jumping high into the air and firing multiple Dark fireballs at Meta Knight.

"You forgot someone!" Darkflame yelled as he jumped toward the wolf, slashing his sword at her stomach.

Only to have it blocked by her claw. Unfortunately for Meta Knight, Darkflame had missed one of the Dark Fireballs with his sword.

But it appears luck was on his side, as a lightning bolt from Kracko came down and destroyed it.

"Meta Knight is not to be injured Nerka! We are after Kirby, not him!" Kracko shouted, his eye glaring at her in anger.

Nerka bowed her head in shame as soon as he landed, "Sorry sir." she said.

"Either way, our work here is done for right now, let's get out of here." Kracko said as his spikes shot out electricity that picked Nerka up and placed her on his head. "So long Kirby, until next time!" With a demonic laugh Kracko and Nerka vanished into thin air.

**Icey: I now have respect for anyone who does a collaboration; these things are hard as hell to do, So please Read and Review!**

**!Female Kirby X Male Meta Knight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a collaboration with no such thing as hero's**

**Chapter by Scizor X**

"Ughh...I am sorry I failed you, Master Meta Knight." DarkFlame said looking at the ground in shame.

"You haven't failed me, Darkflame." Meta Knight said.

"Thank you Master Meta Knight, but can you tell me about this WolfWrath?" Darkflame asked.

"Wolfwrath was a vicious fire beast. He was my rival and we battled for many years. It was also him that helped me get two allies: Sword and Blade." Meta Knight said.

Darkflame gripped his sword tighter. No one was ever friendly to him but Meta Knight and Kirby. He was always in fights because he was different. Most of his fight were from Sword and Blade and he would have to fight both of them. He didn't want to tell Meta Knight and look like a coward, so he always fought them.

"Wait, if WolfWrath is a fire beast then he was obviously weak to water right?" Darkflame asked.

"That is correct." Meta Knight responded.

"Well then that monster with Kracko... how is it weak to Galaxia? Is it made of light?" Darkflame asked.

"Yes it is, Darkflame." Meta Knight replied.

"Ah." Darkflame said and nodded.

"Hey Darkflame! Poyo!" Kirby said.

"What?" Darkflame asked, puzzled.

"You might have a girlfriend! Poyo!" She said laughing.

Everyone was silent unter Darkflame spoke up.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SOME MONSTER! BESIDES, I AM NOT EVEN A MONSTER!" Darkflame screamed at  
Kirby.

That seemed to only make her laugh even more.

"Oh, my brave Meta Knight! Save me! Poyo!" She said still laughing.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that..." Meta Knight grumbled to himself.

"Anyways, where do we find Kracko and his hideout?" Darkflame asked.

"Follow me to my ship. I have a map." Meta Knight said.

So Darkflame, Meta Knight, and Kirby went off to the Meta Knight's ship.

~Kracko's hideout~

Kracko was busy creating an army of soldiers, leaving plenty of time for Nerka to spend time with herself. Nerka, being mischvious by nature, decided to amuse herself by antagonizing the locals.

"What's up, one eye?" She said to one of Kracko's scientists.

"Not now, Nerka. Can't you see I am busy?" A Waddle Doo asked.

The Waddle Doo was working with chemicals and next to him, was a flammable can.

Nerka grinned and threw a dark fireball at the can before speeding off.

When she heard the explosion and the Waddle Doo yelling her name, she laughed and went to bother some of Kracko's soldiers.

"What do you want now Nerka?" A scientist complained as soon as he saw her approaching.

She pouted momentarily, "Nothing, just came to see what you guys are working on, that's all." She replied after a second or two.

The scientist sighed, "I am currently working on a machine that will boost any Demonbeast's power within its vicinity." He explained.

Nerka's face brightened instantly, "When will you have it done!?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I hope to have it done soon." The scientist replied, sweatdropping at her sudden outburst, it was known that Nerka was a power freak, but it was still odd for her to act like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Icey: hello again! Here's my chapter? We had some difficulties with chapter 2 (My fault for not noticing) but we're back!**

"This," Meta Knight began, "is the Halberd, a ship I, Sword, Blade, and Kirby helped rebuild after it was destroyed when Nightmare was still alive."

"Sword. Blade. Bah." DarkFlame muttered to himself.

Kirby heard him and gave him an odd look but didn't mention it as Meta Knight continued with the tour if the Halberd.

After an hour or so Meta Knight finally led them to the control tower, where the map laid on a table in the middle of the room.

"If you were a thunder cloud where would you hide?" DarkFlame asked himself as he scanned the map.

"Knowing how much Kracko loves Electricity, it's most likely that we'll find his hideout somewhere around here." Meta Knight said, pointing to a planet on the left side of the map as he unknowingly answered DarkFlame's question.

"Where's that?" DarkFlame asked.

"That," Meta Knight began. "Is the planet known as Cosani, it's famous for its electric storms that never stop. If Kracko's gonna be anywhere he's gonna be here."

"Do we need any supplies?" DarkFlame asked.

"No, the Halberd is always stocked full of supplies." Meta Knight replied.

"Are you going to bring Sword and Blade?" DarkFlame asked.

"No, three of us is quite enough."

"_Yes!"_ DarkFlame mentally yelled.

**~Kracko's Hideout ~**

"Hey Kracko?!" Nerka shouted as she walked up to him.

Kracko mentally sighed, "Can't you see I'm busy?" he snapped at her.

She decided to ignore his tone of voice, "When's the machine that will turn regular creatures into Demonbeast's going to be done?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"_It will hopefully be done soon, now can you go bother someone else for once?"_ Kracko mentally said. "It won't be done if you keep bothering my servants!" Kracko yelled at Nerka.

_'Meanie' _"You're no fun." Nerka said, she then pouted and ran towards her room, as she did not want to face the wrath of her master. She passed by a few Demonbeasts before crashing into the one Demonbeast that just happened to be jealous of her spot as Kracko's right hand.

"Well if it isn't Ms. 'everything is boring around here, I must antagonize the locals'" The Demonbeast known as Fonis said in a mocking fashion.

Nerka growled, "I don't have time for your antics right now!" She snapped, shoving him out of her way and dashing towards her room.

Upon reaching her room, she walked inside and laid down upon the Bed that had been made for her by Kracko's servants

She sighed, while this planet was perfect for Kracko, it was terribly boring. There was nothing to do but bother the other Demonbeast's, thinking and going to sleep. None of which she wanted to do right now.

**Icey: No, we do not fully write each chapter, we have to constantly pm each other about what their OC should do, it gets tiring after the first 100 PM's. But it's worth it! Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter by Scizor X**

"Alright, let's get ready-" Meta Knight said.

He was cut off though as a loud explosion was heard outside of Halberd.

"What is that! Poyo!" Kirby said.

The ceiling began to crumble and a huge piece of the ceiling was going to fall on Kirby. She screamed and covered her eyes, waiting for the end. It never came. She heard a swish and opened her eyes.

The piece that fell was sliced in half by none other than her hero, Meta Knight.

"Are you alright, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks but nodded.

"We gotta get out of here before we become pancakes!" Darkflame yelled.

The three heroes quickly evacuated the Halberd and looked at their attacker.

They were shocked as their attack was a big rainbow bird.

"Dynablade! Poyo!" Kirby gasped.

Dynablade screeched and began firing fireballs at the Halberd. Already the left wing was burning from the severe damage the fireballs caused.

"Well, I will stop her Master Meta Knight." DarkFlame said as he began to charge toward the bird.

"No DarkFlame! It is dangerous!" Meta Knight yelled as he stopped DarkFlame.

Suddenly, the bird dived toward the ground and landed in front of our heroes. DarkFlame was about to charge again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and noticed Meta Knight stopping him, Meta Knight shook his head, telling him not to attack. DarkFlame obeyed and the heroes waited for what the bird had to say.

Kirby then went to Dynablade while Meta Knight and DarkFlame stayed behind. When Kirby was near Dynablade, she noticed that tears were coming down the bird's eyes. Meta Knight and DarkFlame waited for Kirby to come and when she came, she looked angry.

"Alright, so why did she attack us?" Meta Knight asked Kirby.

"Kracko sent some Demonbeasts to Dynablade and they asked for where I was. She defied telling them and then they pinned her down and took her babies right in front of her eyes! Poyo!" Kirby said in anger.

Meta Knight nodded, understanding why the bird attacked.

"Can you tell her we will also save her babies?" Meta Knight asked.

Kirby nodded and went to talk to the rainbow bird. The bird looked happy after Kirby told they would save her babies and bring them back.

"But Master Meta Knight...how can we get to Kracko if the Halberd can't fly? Dynablade just destroyed the left wing and the right wing looks severely damaged." DarkFlame asked.

**Icey: Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Icey: here's my chapter, sorry the chapters are so short.**

"That can be easily fixed my friend." Meta Knight said.

"What do you mean?" DarkFlame asked, confused.

"Simple. We are going to ride on Dynablade." Meta Knight said.

"How are we going to breathe in space? Poyo?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight proceeded to take out three small devices and one large device that had rubber things on the end. "This device will take in the Co2 you breathe out and get rid of the carbon in it, letting you breathe the same oxygen over and over again." He explained.

He tossed one to Kirby and DarkFlame each before walking over to Dynablade and putting it in her beak.

DarkFlame walked outside to put his in his mouth while Kirby just popped hers in.

Kirby walked silently up to Meta Knight's back to see if she could find out what his face looked like, She only caught a glimpse, but that was enough to tell her that Meta Knight was of the same species as she was.

~ Later ~

They were about halfway to the planet known as Cosani, when disaster struck. Nerka appeared out of nowhere, slamming into Dynablade and sending all five of them crashing down towards a nearby planet.

Meta Knight, Kirby, and Dynablade landed somewhere in the west, while Nerka and DarkFlame landed in the east.

"Ugh…" DarkFlame said as he picked himself off of the ground. "Where am I?"

"You, my dear, have landed on some random planet with your buddies, Dynablade, and myself." Nerka said from atop a large rock.

DarkFlame shook his head to clear his vision before looking at Nerka. What he saw surprised him, she was pointing a small gun at him, as if it would break his armor. "What's that supposed to do?" He sneered.

"Turn you into a Demonbeast." Nerka said truthfully as she fired the weapon.

"What-?" Was all DarkFlame had to say before his vision became clouded in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter by Scizor X…Look him up. NOW!**

DarkFlame was covered in darkness. His cape and sword were separated from him. His hands were shaking and noticed that they started to turn into claws. He felt spikes sticking out of him, and he had the sudden urge to howl. Nerka was grinning and wondered what Demonbeast that knight would turn into. When the darkness cleared she gasped.

"No! This is can't be!" She said as she looked at what was in front of her.

The Demonbeast that the knight turned into was...one of her own species! It looked like her except the circle was black and his eyes were red like blood. Spikes that grew out of him were swirled with a combination of purple and black.

"This is impossible!" She screamed as she began running away from him.

DarkFlame was confused.

"What is she talking about?" DarkFlame asked himself.

DarkFlame noticed he was near some water and looked at the reflection. He gasped at what he saw. He looked just like the monster.

He dropped his head down, confused at what just happened. He had just transformed into a monster by the very same one he, and Meta Knight fought before.

"What is Meta Knight going to say when he sees me like this?" DarkFlame asked to himself in fear.

Meta Knight and DarkFlame both hated Demonbeasts and would show no mercy to any that attacked. DarkFlame feared that Meta Knight would now kill him!

"Well I can't just stay here and do nothing." DarkFlame muttered to himself.

He would have liked to move right now but unfortunately he was new to this body. After all he was a knight, not a monster.

Since he was lying on his stomach, the only thing he could do was slither like a snake.

"Well I guess I better go after her. After all, who better to ask how to move this body than the monster herself." DarkFlame said to himself.

Meanwhile... Nerka was still trying to get over at what happened. She ran only a few feet away from him, in a forest and was on top of a big rock. She curled up decided to take a nap. She then heard a twig snap. She quickly looked down and noticed the other Demonbeast that was one of her species now.

"Hey, can you help me with this new body?" DarkFlame asked.

"No." She replied.

"Please?" DarkFlame asked.

"No." Nerka said.

"Please with sugar on top?" DarkFlame asked one more.

"NO." Nerka replied, still looking at him.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." DarkFlame muttered to himself.

He slid closer to her, when he was right in front of her he acted, he managed to lift a hand and smack her into the ground with it, he then slid close enough that he was practically on top of her. "If you help me...?" he whispered suggestively in her ear.

Her face was bright red at this point in time, and when he whispered in her ear she'd had enough. "O-ok! F-fine! J-just stop that!" she yelled, her heartbeat going through the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

**Icey: here's my chapter, plz review, i know your reading this, i have traffic stats, so read and review please.**

Nerka leaned over DarkFlame, ready to shout in his ear to wake him up so she could start training him, when he muttered her name in his sleep.

"Nerka…"

She blushed for a second, but shouted in his ear nonetheless.

"WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" DarkFlame yelped as he jumped in surprise.

Nerka found this funny and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" DarkFlame asked as soon as he had gotten a scope on his surroundings.

"You." Nerka managed to say between a fit of giggles.

"What...?" DarkFlame asked, still slightly drowsy from sleep.

"Anyway." Nerka said, becoming serious all of a sudden. "It's time to get you trained. So get off your ass and follow me."

DarkFlame gasped, "You did not just curse!" DarkFlame looked at Nerka with a look of shock.

That seemed to make her want to laugh again because she looked like she couldn't hold it.

"Hahaha! You're a Demonbeast now buddy! You might as well let go of all your knightly ideals!" She said.

"You know...I like hearing you laugh." DarkFlame said before he realized what he said and mentally smacked himself.

Nerka gave him a look that showed she was creeped out before turning around and walking off, flicking her tail as a sign for him to follow.

"DarkFlame...you are one big idiot." he muttered to himself as he slithered to follow Nerka.

After about five minutes of walking (or slithering if your name is DarkFlame) Nerka finally spoke again. "Here we are." She said as she stood in the middle of a pit with slanted rock walls on all sides except the way they came through.

"You're acting like you've been here before." DarkFlame said.

Nerka snorted, "Of course I have, I'm not some lazy ass knight who does nothing except be Meta Knight's servant all day, I've been to most known planets, and I grew up here so of course I'd know my way around this planet." She informed him.

DarkFlame bristled at her comment about him being Meta Knights' servant but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

'_Don't worry DarkFlame; you will get your chance. But now wouldn't be the best time because you need her to teach you. Plus I don't think it is best if you make her mad. Wait...why do I sound like I...have feelings for her?"_'DarkFlame told himself, mentally.

He didn't notice Nerka waving her claw in front of him, until she smacked him with it that is.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his face. "What was that for?"

"You were daydreaming, if I'm going to teach you anything you're gonna have to pay attention, or I'll ditch you." She growled.

"Fine..." DarkFlame muttered as his eyes looked at Nerka.

'_Her silver fur is so beautiful. I bet she looks more beautiful at night, with a full moon.' _DarkFlame said in his mind.

"Snap out of it!" Nerka shouted.

DarkFlame blinked, snapping out of his daydream and began focusing on what she was telling him to do. Which wasn't very hard, just simple stuff like walking and stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter by Scizor X, Fonis is mine.**

DarkFlame had learned how to move and jump with his new body. But he wondered how he could attack.

"Hey Nerka? How do you do use darkfire?" DarkFlame asked.

"I will tell you how but first answer this question: did you know what darkfire was?" Nerka asked.

"Yeaaa...No." DarkFlame said looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Figures." Nerka muttered to herself.

"Anyways, are you going to show me how to do it?" DarkFlame asked.

"Right. All you have to do is focus your anger and believe you spitting it out." Nerka replied.

DarkFlame tried to do what Nerka said but only spitted out smoke instead.

"It takes time to learn. Keep Trying." Nerka said, grinning.

DarkFlame kept trying and it took him three whole hours to finally master the move.

"I did it!" DarkFlame yelled happily.

"Yeah. But that was the slowest time anyone has ever learned how to use darkfire." Nerka replied.

"Oh yeah? How long did it take for you to master it?" DarkFlame asked.

"15 minutes." Nerka said, grinning.

DarkFlame's jaw dropped and he stared at her with surprise. It seemed that DarkFlame always had found a way to make her laugh because she started laughing right now. After Nerka finally stopped laughing, she showed DarkFlame some techniques.

'Alright, I think that is enough for today." Nerka said as lied down.

"Hey Nerka, do you have any rivals?" DarkFlame asked.

"Yes, well one anyway." Nerka asked.

"Do you mind telling me about your rival?" DarkFlame asked.

"Not at all. I will you about my rival Fonis." Nerka said, grinning.

DarkFlame and Nerka lied down across from each other so that they were facing each other's eyes

"Fonis looks like a gecko that stands on two feet, holds cutlasses in his hands, has a very fancy helmet, and a poisoned spike on the end of his tail. He is, however, more bark than bite." Nerka said.

"I bet you beat him every time." DarkFlame said.

"Of course I do! You think I would lose to that sorry excuse of a lizard?" Nerka snorted.

~In Kracko's hideout~

"I thought I just heard Nerka call me a sorry excuse for a lizard." Fonis muttered to himself.

"Hey Fonis! Think fast!" a Demonbeast said as a volleyball came speeding to Fonis.

"What-?" Fonis asked before he got hit in the face and was knocked unconscious.

~back with Nerka and DarkFlame~

"So that is my rival." Nerka said.

"Okay. Thank you for sharing." DarkFlame said.

Nerka then curled herself up into a ball and slept.

DarkFlame got an idea on how to get back on Nerka.

"I will do it in the morning." DarkFlame said as he went to bed also.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter by Scizor X**

WAKE UP!" Nerka shouted in DarkFlame's ear.

DarkFlame yelped and jumped with a look of fear, looking around wildly.

Nerka chuckled and DarkFlame finally focused on her.

"Why did you do that again?" DarkFlame asked, a little annoyed.

"It's fun." Nerka said, grinning.

DarkFlame suddenly began to smile.

"Let me show you something that is fun." DarkFlame said.

Before Nerka could ask what he meant, DarkFlame jumped at her. They rolled together as a ball and finally stopped when DarkFlame was on top of Nerka. Nerka amd DarkFlame were staring at each other's eyes.

Nerka felt herself blush as she looked into DarkFlame's eyes.

"You know...you are cute when you blush." DarkFlame said.

That seemed to make her blush even more.

"Revenge is sweet." DarkFlame said mentally.

After the incident in the morning, Nerka had finally finished training DarkFlame.

"Umm...Nerka?" DarkFlame asked.

"What?" Nerka said.

"Do you have to leave soon?" DarkFlame asked.

"Yes because Kracko is going to pick me up." Nerka said.

"Umm...could you help explaining to Meta Knight and Kirby who I am." DarkFlame said.

"Sure." Nerka said.

They found Dynablade sleeping, Meta Knight and Kirby running around in a circle, Kirby carrying Meta Knight's mask and Meta Knight chasing after her.

DarkFlame and Nerka sweatdropped.

Kirby then noticed the two Demonbeasts and stopped right in her tracks. Meta Knight also saw the two and brought out Galaxia and began to charge at the two.

"Wait Meta Knight! It's me, DarkFlame!" DarkFlame said.

Meta Knight paused and looked at the two Demonbeasts.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Meta Knight asked.

"Because I transformed him." Nerka said.

Before Meta Knight could say anything, they heard a big loud sound of thunder. They looked up and saw their enemy: Kracko. Kracko created several lightning tentacles and picked up Nerka.

"See you losers later!" Kracko laughed as Nerka was unusually quiet.

"Well DarkFlame, I guess I need to make sure I won't attack you by accident." Meta Knight joked.

"I can fix that! Poyo!" Kirby said, waving Meta Knight's mask.

"Give me back my mask Kirby!" Meta Knight yelled, resuming the chase.

That made Dynablade wake up and finally notice them chasing each other. Dynablade and DarkFlame sweatdropped.

"Whatever. Let's go meet them after Meta Knight gets his mask back from the clutches of Kirby." DarkFlame said.

~Kracko's lair~

Kracko was readying his soldiers and Nerka was lying down on a room. She was thinking about something.

"Could I actually have feelings for DarkFlame?" She asked herself.

She quickly shook off the thought. It was impossible for the two to be in love since they were enemy's. But then again...love has a strange of appearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Icey: This is my chapter! I hope you like it! I own Nerka!**

**Clashing Thunder Finale**

They were running through Kracko's Hideout on Cosani, Slashing through the opposition and traps that Kracko had set up for them. Dynablade was outside, killing every Demonbeasts that were guarding the outside of the hideout.

They were hoping to kill every Demonbeast in the hideout and get out without dying, and so far, it was working rather well. But the one thing that stood out in Meta Knight's mind was that this was too easy, as if Kracko was toying with them.

Meta Knight jumped over a hidden pit full of metal spikes that would surely have poison on their tips.

Looking backward he saw that while DarkFlame had successfully jumped over them, Kirby had tripped over DarkFlame's tail. Acting quickly he grabbed her hand and hoisted her up; she blushed as he placed her back onto solid ground. He ignored it for the time being, and continued to run towards the end of the hallway.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway he motioned Kirby and DarkFlame to stand to either side of the door. Drawing Galaxia he sliced the door in half, dashing through he saw Nerka lying down in on the other side of what looked like a battlefield.

Nerka sat up abruptly as the other two entered behind him, DarkFlame tried to jump in front of him so he could fight Nerka, but Meta Knight, who knew DarkFlame secretly liked Nerka, Smacked him away with Galaxia. "I will fight her; you two run ahead and fight Kracko." He said in a tone that allowed no argument.

"But what if you don't win Poyo?" Kirby asked as she stared at Meta Knight with eyes that were sure to tear up if he were to lose and by default die.

He smirked behind his mask, "There's no need to worry Kirby, because victory is my destiny." He said with confidence.

Taking his word for it, the two of them ran to the door at the other end of the field. Kirby gave him one last worried look before entering the door, DarkFlame shortly behind her.

"Why do you make promises you don't know if you can keep?" Nerka asked, Dark matter enveloping the spikes behind her shoulder blades.

"Because you can't put your life in someone's hands, as they're bound to steal it away to save the one they love." Meta Knight said.

Nerka nodded, "Well said, but you should you that you shouldn't hide your regrets, as they'll find you and burn you down."

"That is also true, and I have not revealed them for many, many years, but if I am to defeat you, I must show them once more." He said as his cape split in half, turning into a pair of bat wings that marked him as a Demonbeast.

"You should know that those two won't be able to defeat Kracko on their own." Nerka said as she formed a ball of Dark matter inside her mouth.

Meta Knight smirked, "Did I forget to say that Dynablade is with us?" he asked innocently, his smirk growing wider as Nerka gaped in surprise before closing her eyes and laughing out loud.

"Why are you laughing? Your Creator is doomed." Meta Knight asked stoically as he lifted Galaxia and pointed it at her.

"Because, in defeating Kracko, they will give birth to a much bigger threat!" She roared as she opened her eyes and launched the Dark matter at him, dashing after it a second afterwards.

Meta Knight sliced through the Dark matter with his sword before dodging her second attack and attacking her with a flurry of slashes and stabs with Galaxia.

She jumped over him, slicing a deep cut in his back as she fell.

'_She got the first hit; this does not bode well for me.'_ Meta Knight thought as he turned around and managed to get a shallow cut in her hind leg as she was jumping away from him. Ignoring the pain in his back he lunged.

~ One hour later ~

Meta Knight screamed in pain as Nerka sent him flying into the wall with a smack of her claws. Ever since he had sliced her hind leg she had been dominating the fight, using her Dark matter in ways that surprised even him.

He was covered in wounds from head to toe, and while she had deep gashes running along her torso, they didn't seem to decrease her power in the slightest.

An explosion from the other room seemed to knock her out of the berserk rage she had entered since he had injured her. She gave him one last look, before dashing through the door to where Kracko was.

Meta Knight sighed in relief; at long last he was given the chance to rest.

Nerka was breathing heavily as she sprinted towards where her Master was, the time period in which to save his life was closing rapidly.

She burst into the room, taking a second to look at her surroundings before laying her eyes upon Kracko, his eye flashing with panic as he tried in vain to fight all the attacks coming his way.

Taking a deep breath she fired the Dark matter surrounding her spikes at him, it hit him directly in the eye, his physical body exploding as his soul was absorbed into Nerka, saving his life yet making it look like Nerka had killed him.

"Nerka!" DarkFlame gasped in relief as he laid his eyes upon her, glad that she wasn't dead.

"Where's Meta Knight?" Kirby asked as her eyes threatened to well up.

Nerka flicked her head in his direction before dashing down the hall towards where she had left him.

They followed her, assuming her to be on their side, which was the worst mistake they could possibly make.

All three of them entered the battlefield, Kirby crying in relief as she saw Meta Knight resting on the floor. Kirby dashed towards him and hugged him fiercely, crying into his cape.

All of a sudden Dynablade burst into the room from above, the ceiling collapsing on top of Nerka.

"Nerka!" DarkFlame screamed as he lunged towards the rubble, only to stop as Dark matter sent the rocks covering the front half of her torso. DarkFlame flinched as the ground began shaking. He ran towards Nerka only to dodge out of the way of a blast of Dark fire courtesy of Nerka.

"This is my last life." She explained to DarkFlame, turning towards Meta Knight she spoke. "It's hard to imagine, but one day you'll end up like me." She then faced DarkFlame again. "If I stay it won't be long before I succumb to Death's hand, yet if I go with you I can only hope I get to the other side before I die. Now if you want to get out alive, you better run for your life."

"Not without you!" DarkFlame replied.

With a burst of power Nerka lunged out of the rubble. The back half of her torso completely covered in blood, it ran down her legs, revealing the muscles that allowed her to run so fast. "One way or another I am going to die." She said an insane glint in her eyes. "Now I'll say it once more, if you want to get out alive, you better run for your life." She roared as she started firing Dark matter from her entire body.

He nodded before grabbing Meta Knight and Kirby and jumping on Dynablade, they flew out of the building as it collapsed on Nerka.

_**FIN**_


End file.
